Hard to say goodbye
by Fluffyunicorns3000
Summary: Jubilee Johnson was in the car with her family driving back from a well deserved vacation. When their car rolls she wakes up someplace new, with no idea what happened.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and dark November night. We were in the car driving from a well deserved vacation.  
It happened so fast, the ice on the road was too slippery.  
One minute were in the car listening to Christmas music, the next our car is rolling down a hill.  
I let out a scream then everything went black.

I awoke in pain.  
Everything hurt, my head, my arms my stomach, my legs. I winced when I tried to sit up to see where exactly I was.  
It was so dark I could barely make out my surroundings l, but I looked to be in an alley.

I felt panic as I remembered the incident that had just happened.  
A wave of questions entered my mind where am I?  
What happened to my parents?  
Are they alright?  
At they dead?  
Am I dead?  
How'd I get here?  
What if they are dying right now?

I felt tears trickle down my cheek, but I quickly wiped them away.  
I hated crying.  
It always called unwanted attention to me.  
People would ask me what's wrong? Have you been crying?  
Are you ok?  
Trust me all I wanted to do was cry, but I had to find out where I was, how I got here, and where I was going to stay.

I walked out of the alleyway and walked out onto Maine Street.  
I looked around and noticed a small shop with a shirt in the window with bold letters saying I LONDON.  
My eyes widened I couldn't believe it. How the heck did I end up in London?  
My thoughts got interpreted by a growl in my stomach.  
Thankfully I still had 10 dollars left over from the trip.  
I looked around for a café or restaurant that would be open at this time.  
After about five minutes of wondering around I found a small open all night café.

I pulled down the sleeves of my red flannel and walked in a nice elderly lady smiled at me as I walked in.  
"Hello dear what can I get you?" 'Yup definitely London' I thought in my head as I heard her accent.  
I forced a smile (which was hard for having just lost your parents.)  
"What's the soup of the day today?" I asked  
"Tomato basil."  
"Can I get that with a side of fri- um chips and a small drink?"  
"Of course. Is that all for you?"  
I nodded  
"Alright your total is 6.28£."  
My face dropped. Shoot! Welp I'm an idiot.  
I herd a ding and I looked over my shoulder to see a man walk in.  
He was tall with brown eyes and hair that stuck slightly up, he wore a blue pinstriped suit with a red tie, a long brown coat, and red converse.

"Is everything alright love?" The lady snapped me out of my thoughts and looked at me with a concerned look on her face.  
"I'm so sorry." I answered back  
"you can go ahead and delete that order. I thought had money but I don't."  
I sighed inwardly  
'well there goes dinner.'  
I suddenly saw a strange hand handing money to the lady I turned to see that it was that man who had walked in earlier.  
"Can you add a Earl Grey tea to that?" The man asked. I gave the man a forced smile and thanked him.

I quietly headed over to a booth and let my thoughts wonder again.  
Where was I going to sleep tonight?  
That was big question.  
I had no money, I had no home, I had no family...my family they could be dead right now.  
My thoughts got interpreted yet again this time by the man.  
"can I sit here?" I nodded, though I thought it was strange since we were the only ones I the café.  
As soon as he sat down he reached out a hand and said  
"I'm the Doctor."  
"I'm Jubilee, but most people call me Jubi." I took his hand and shook it.  
"Very nice to meet you Jubi."

It didn't take long for the waitress to bring us our food.

I thanked her then dug into my food not caring about manners or how gross I looked.  
The Doctor looked at me with a concerned look then spoke  
"So, how old are you?" I hesitated for a minute not fully sure if I should trust this 'Doctor' but I eventually gave in and decided I could put my worry aside  
"I'm 16." I told him  
"And what grade are you in?"  
"I'm a junior." I said softly with no emotion  
"Fun! How are you enjoying highschool so far?"  
"Honestly it's hell, with all the underage drinking, teenage drama, pregnancy by the time you're 15, and peer pressure."  
"Well don't worry it'll get better one you grad-"  
He got interpreted by a *ding*  
He suddenly pulled a large device out of his pocket.  
I stared in awe wondering how in the wide world he was able to fit that in there.  
It started dinging non-stop and he looked to have a glimpse of excitement in his eyes.  
"Well it was lovely meeting you Jubi, and I hope we meet again."  
And with that he was off.

I sat in silence for a minute trying to take in all that happened.  
First the car crash; then my family; then this Doctor.  
I sigh, got up from my chair, then made my out the door.  
I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was so mentally and physically exausted. I couldn't take it anymore.  
I found a very large cardboard in an ally (probably from a TV or refrigerator), crawled in side, and allowed my self to cry.  
Tears filling my light blue eyes as memories flooded my mind like a river.

*flashback*  
I had just got done with my DMV written test.  
I was so happy!I FINALLY got my permit after four times of failing.  
Later that day my Dad took me out driving. Pulling in to a big empty parking lot my Dad spoke.  
"Imagine this whole parking lot is filled with cars." I nodded and followed my Dad's instructions.  
Whenever I messed up my dad would make crashing noises, and start singing 'Another One Bites the Dust' I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
*end of flash back*

I gave a wet smile at the memory. Then curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you have any ideas of what I should do next, and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Hello everyone. So before I continue I wanted to apologize for how many typos were in the first chapter, I didn't realize it till I looked it over.

I woke up with a pain in my stomach, I hadn't eaten since the café, that was two days ago. I felt so weak and tiered.

I forced myself to get up and stumbled over to a small gas station that was about 2 or 3 blocks away.  
I had been putting this moment off, not wanting to get in trouble or get caught.  
But I had no choice.  
I went inside and looked around.  
I had found a BLT sandwich that looked to be small enough to out with no one noticing.

I slipped the sandwich under my now torn flannel, and headed out the door.  
I heard someone behind me yell "OVER THERE SHE WALKED OUT WITH A SANDWICH!"  
My panic skyrocketed when I turned around and saw 3 big employees of the gas station walk out.  
I'm not much of a runner, but in that moment I faster then I ever had before.  
I managed to get a few feet ahead.  
I ran onto an ally, and saw a big blue box that had the words Police Public Call Box  
I figured it was probably locked, so I ducked behind it, and waited for them to pass.

I waited a few minutes after I heard the footsteps run by.  
When I knew it was safe I stepped out of my hiding place.  
Reaching for my sandwich I started to unwrap it.  
I felt soon dizzy and light headed.  
Just as I was about to sit down, my legs collapsed and I passed out.

*flashback*  
My head ached, tears ran freely from my eyes.  
I remembered the feeling of the treadmill falling on my 6 year old head.  
I remember my Mom, Dad, and two sisters gathering around trying to comfort me, even though I could see tears in their own eyes.  
They rushed me to the car, and drove me to the ER.  
When we got there they did several scans.

After finding out that I had a serious concoction, they started asking me random questions to see of I had amnesia.  
"So Jubilee? Who's Spongebob's best friend? " A doctor asked me  
"Patrick." I weakly mumbled  
"Good job!" He praised.

In that moment it felt like it would never end, it felt like I would be in that hospital forever, but now it felt like just yesterday.  
After a few weeks I was acting weird, and my Mom decided to take me to a councillor to see what was going on.  
I later got diagnosed with OCD, ADD, ADHD, anxiety, depression, and a bit of anger issues.

My main problem in my life was that I had a extreme fear of throwing up. It often kept me from having fun in multiple situations.  
Whenever I would throw up I would act like I would be dying, but even though I annoyed the life out of my parents by asking them questions like "how many sweets it would take for me to throw up? " She stuck with me the whole time.  
And with their guidance the fear nearly gone.  
*end of flashback*

A/N sorry for the short chapter. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Hello everyone. So I've been writing this on my phone, so I am very sorry for all the typos there have been lately.

Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who. That is property of BBC

When I awoke my eyes widen; I was in some kind of hospital.  
The floors and walls were white, there were all sorts of medical equipment scattered around, and a BIG giveaway was the hospital gown I was wearing...I blushed at that.

Looking around I realized that there was an IV attached to my arm, it appeared to be holding some type of clear liquid.  
"Hello! Glad to see you're awake." I turned to see a familiar face.  
"D-Doctor?" I asked still dumbfounded that it was him.  
"Yup that's my. Hello Jubilee!" He said with a cheery grin on his face.  
"So before we get too of topic, why you were unconscious in an ally way? "  
His grin suddenly faltered and his expression was one of seriousness.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"I mean you were in an ally passed out on the ground, with major dehydration and weight loss." My face went pale, how would I explain this?

(Oh yeah that, well it's really a funny story; I got into a car crash, my parents are probably dead, if not then badly injured, I somehow ended up in London, I was living on the streets eating shop lifted food, drinking from public bathroom sinks, and even better my phone is dead. Haha such a knee slapper.) I sigh I'm doomed.  
"Um...it's a long story."  
"I've got time."  
"You'd never believe me."  
He leaned in close and smirked.  
"Try me."  
"Promise me you won't think I'm crazy."  
He chuckled a bit.  
"Oh I've seen and heard many crazy things, trust me I won't think you are crazy." I took in a breath and told him everything.

"And now I don't know how I got here, if my family's alive, or where I'll go." I vented not even realizing that there were tears streaming down my cheeks.  
I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.  
I suddenly realized that I was crying.  
Half of me was wanting to wipe away the tears and stay strong, while the other half wanted to bury my head in his chest and cry away all the stresses of the last few day's.

After taking about thirty seconds to a minute of desperately trying to hold in my tears, I eventually gave in to my sadness.  
I buried my head into the Doctor's chest and cried.  
He rubbed my shoulder and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.  
There was something about him that made me trust him, he almost felt fatherly.

I cried till I could cry no more.  
I felt relief, almost as if all the stress and anxiety had been washed away by the multiple tears I shed.  
"Hey so since you have no where to go, I was wondering if you would like to travel with me?" The Doctor spoke realising me from his grip.  
"Travel? Travel where?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.  
"Anywhere, I can take you to see new planets, new species, new universe's, and anywhere in time! You name it!"  
"New planets!?" My eyes widened.  
"You weren't kidding when you said I was starving. I'm starting to hallucinate."  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.  
"Oh no I can guarantee you this is very much real." raised an eyebrow.  
"Prove it."  
"Aright, will do." He started to walk out but turned around.  
"Um you might want to get dressed first. The wardrobe is down the hall, take a left, go down a little ways ninth door to your right, it should be a nice shade of blue." And with that he left

After a few minutes of wondering I finally found it, even though I could have sworn I didn't follow any of the directions the Doctor told me.  
I opened the the bright blue door and walked in.  
My mouth dropped at what I saw; clothes of all different types, shapes, sizes, eras all neatly organized by color.  
I picked out a maroon top, dark blue ripped jeans, and a black pair of converses.

Deciding I wanted to fix my face up a bit, I wondered around another few minutes till I stumbled upon a bathroom.  
I walked in and looked in the mirror.  
I was shocked at what I saw; my light brown hair with blond tips was tangled and knotted, I had bruises and scratches all over my petite body.

But I think what shocked me the most were my bight blue eyes, all the innocence, cheerfulness, and joy that I once had was gone.  
I sighed and put on my makeup.

*flashback*  
'Hey I'm running a bit late do you think we can meet up at 4:00 instead?'  
I texted my best friend Sarah.  
'Sure thing!' I put my phone down and continued sweeping.  
'Ever since I got this job it's been sucking the life out of me.' I thought at I finished sweeping the floors.  
My first job was going pretty well, aside from my clumsiness, and having to get up at 5:45 in the morning.  
I was never really a morning person, but the pay was good and the people who came here tipped pretty well.

I grabbed my tips, clocked out, and started walking to the park I was meeting my friend at.  
"Hey idiot!" I yelled, getting her attention.  
Hey moron!" She jumped of of the table she was sitting on, and came over to hug me.  
"I got something for you." I said as I handed her a white box that held a grilled cheese sandwich and a side of fries.  
"Thanks boo!" She gave me another hug and sat down.

It was a short visit. Not very eventful, just you typical teenage drama.  
I was walking home, when I saw a strange blue box parked far away in an ally it had writing on it, but I couldn't quite make out what it said.  
Deciding it was nothing, I turned headed home not hearing the strange noise coming from the box.  
*end of flashback*

A/N Hello my lovelies, so I doubt that I'll be able to update before Christmas, but I will definitely try.  
If you have any ideas don't hesitate to share them, and thank you so much for the sweet reviews!  
Till next time! ❤


End file.
